An interdisciplinary clinic has been staffed for the evaluation of patients wth neurofibromatosis and their families. Because the disorder has a dominant inheritance pattern, each child of a parent has a 50-50 chance of developing it. Of the two distinct forms of the disorder, the central form has a high incidence of bilateral acoustic neuromas. These benign tumors tend to develop on both the right and left auditory nerves causing both hearing and equilibrium problems. Evaluation of this patient population is being undertaken to provide recommendations for treatment and follow-up by the referring primary-care physicians.